


The Princess and the Monkey King

by Guntz



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, F/M, Forbidden Love, InuYasha/Beauty & The Beast influence, Mildly Dubious Consent, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guntz/pseuds/Guntz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demon was terrifying. </p><p>His body spoke of unimaginable power that could shake the foundations of great mountains and blow away the clouds that stretched across the sky. His notoriety spread far and wide to dare anyone to challenge him and meet their Death at His doorstep.</p><p>He was the Monkey King, demon of the Ape Tribe.</p><p>Yet his hands, that curled around my own feeble ones, remained gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Monkey King

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored. I was honestly bored. And I wanted a story involving SS4!Goku (and Vegeta).

_The ball was running loose._

_The play-date with the other noble children was starting to become a disaster that was slowly spiraling downhill. A girl "accidentally" spilled tea over my best dress that my seamstress had went through painstakingly effort to make it bring out the color of my eyes. One of the hair ornaments that I borrowed from my grandmother ended up lost when one of the boys plucked it out of my hair to show to his sister but had mysteriously "disappeared" instead. And I had been scolded when I had been left as the "potato" of a game that had me carrying something (which turned out to be documents that the Head of the House had been looking for that went missing from desk)._

_And now, I had a round, bouncing ball to catch because someone "missed" me._

_I honestly was about to break out in tears as I trailed after the rolling toy into the dense gardens that the Lady of the House loved deeply that her husband imported as many flowers as she desired into their court. I tried to maintain control of my anger, embarrassment, and sadness, but there's only so much a little girl could take when being the butt of everyone's joke._

_I just wanted today to be over so I could hurry back home to my grandmother and cry out the negativity festering inside me. I could almost imagine her thin, bony fingers gently brushing through my dark mane of hair as she whispered sweetly to push away the bad things that happened._

_The ball stopped rolling._

_And it was promptly plucked from the ground. I raised my eyes from the red ball to find myself staring into onyx orbs that stared back with such an intensity that I physically took a step away._

_"Oh, hello!" came a surprisingly friendly greeting._

_He wasn't a noble boy, I immediately noticed as I took in his attire. A commoner, probably some ground keeper's son or a servant to one of the young nobles waiting in the main court. Although he was grinning, I kept a wary eye on him out of suspicion that he had been sent to do dirty deeds at the bidding of his masters._

_"Hello," I greeted courteously, as was taught of me by my mother and her ladies in waiting._

_He just gave another grin and began to knee the ball in the air, and kept it up that I was surprised that he didn't slip up once for the sphere to land on the ground. I watched in fascination, slowly counting the seconds as the ball bounced up and down in the air from a small jab of the boy's knee. A slow smile spread when he switched his knees around before using his elbows and head as well._

_"You show-off!" I giggled._

_He said nothing, but the stretch of his already smiling lips told me enough._

_Our small moment of fun was interrupted when the noble children, who had gotten tired of waiting for my return with the ball, walked in on the scene. Immediately, I was bombarded with not-so-subtle insults._

_"Tch! Can't even catch a ball herself and has to call a servant to do it for her. How pathetic!" one of the girls scoffed from behind her long sleeves that hid her sneering lips._

_"Why is she even here?"_

_"Just because her father is growing in his business, it suddenly means they can waltz right in and call themselves nobles! How ridiculous!"_

_"And look at that boy! Has he ever known the use of a comb?"_

_"Like master, like servant! Ha!"_

_My eyes burned with threats of tears falling. Indeed, my father was a self-made man who grew in power with his business as a merchant. I was but a babe when we had lived in a tiny home, but then things changed and I was growing up wearing lovely dresses, tasty plates of meals, and learning incredible things from the teachers my parents had insisted I took my lessons from. Before I could think about running off to find my father (regardless that he was surrounded by colleagues and other nobles), a hand wrapped itself tightly around my shoulders and I looked up to find the wild-haired boy with his impish grin glaring heatedly at the children._

_His eyes flashed, his teeth bared, and he stood protectively before me._

_The other children ceased all their laughter, taunts, and jabs as they took in the bristling boy._

_And suddenly, someone screamed._


End file.
